Humans are innately inquisitive: even babies use all of their senses to explore their environments. This insatiable desire for knowledge is something that I have yet to outgrow. Because answers stimulate questions, it has become clear that the more things I discover the more things I yearn to discover. I wish to continue this quest for understanding by pursuing a Ph.D. in biochemistry. This endeavor will enable me to hone the analytical and investigative skills necessary for a career in scientific discourse. While majoring in chemistry, I became fascinated with the chemistry of macromolecules and the significance of these reactions in the processes of life. Macromolecules perform numerous tasks to promote and enhance the existence of cells. I intend to elucidate some of these processes through research. Applications that emanate from researching biological processes are important as several diseases and disorders are due to malfunctioning of these processes. The information that arises will satisfy my need to discover as well as provide fundamental knowledge that can be applied to biomedicine.